


N.E.W.T.'s, Pumpkin Juice, and Late Night Strolls

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: An excuse for fluff and Hogwarts, And the Harry Potter gif, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame Halloween, Just Kabby cuteness, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." ~ Professor McGonagallA Happy Potter inspired Kabby story in which Marcus and Abby take a late night walk and break a few rules doing so.





	N.E.W.T.'s, Pumpkin Juice, and Late Night Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that popped into my head when I opened my phone this morning and saw a Harry Potter gif of the Great Hall during Halloween. It's been a long time since I've read Harry Potter so please forgive me if I've made any major errors. This was mostly for fun, though now I want to write all seven of their years there. Haha. Whoops. Anyway, Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy!

For many students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Hallowe’en Feast was one of the most anticipated holidays of the year.

Throughout the day, live bats fluttered and screeched from the tops of the ceilings and walls and a troupe of dancing skeletons could be found at random times and places throughout the castle, a tradition set in honor of the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who delighted in their performance during his time.

Just as it had been every year, the Great Hall was lit with carved, floating pumpkins. The tables were set with gold plates, littered with orange and black streamers and filled in between, were bowls brimming with decadent dishes, treat-filled pumpkins, candy apples, cauldrons overflowing with lollipops, pies of all sorts, and glasses filled and refilled magically with pumpkin juice.

The ghosts of Hogwarts all droned on merrily with many of the students while some popped out of walls and cupboards, basking in the spookiness that was Halloween.

From beside her, her fellow Gryffindor friends and housemates chatted away about how they spent the holiday before they came to school and how they planned to spend the rest of the night during the party in the common room.

Abigail Walters, however, wouldn’t be participating in any such party. She had a paper to finish, and unlike her friends, she’d like to be prepared for her exams at the end of the year. Spending the night overfilling on treats and telling ghost stories trying to scare one another, wasn’t her idea of a good time. Not with their N.E.W.T.’s on the horizon. She wasn’t about to waste all the time she put into her O.W.L.’s. She needed at least five N.E.W.T.’s in potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts with the very least an Outstanding to even be considered for a healer.

This was her final year, and Abby was determined she would get no less than an Exceed Expectations in each and every one.

She was just beginning to scribble down the conclusion to her paper when a streamer crinkled up into a ball hit her in the forehead. “Abby, do you have to study? It’s Halloween.”

She looked up, across the table at Jake Griffin and frowned. “Your point?”

He turned and shared a look with Thelonious Jaha. Both of them grinned at one another making her bristle. But something just beyond Jake’s shoulder caught her eye, and she looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see her best friend, Callie turned towards her motioning with a tilt of her head towards the doors.

Abby nodded and closed her book. She’d finished her dinner long ago.

When they both escaped from the great hall into the corridor, Callie asked, “Have you heard about Diana?”

Abby’s brow creased. “No.” She made it a point to ignore anything that had to do with Diana Sydney. After the stunt she pulled in sixth year with her boyfriend. The Slytherin was lucky she hadn’t suffered a more severe magical malady than the one Abby gave her.

“Remember what happened to Sinclair?” Abby nodded. Of course, she remembered. She had been the one to find him on the path outside of Hogsmeade unconscious. He’d been hit with a charm so strong not even Madam Abbott could treat. He had to be taken to St Mungo’s. From around the corner, a group of first years scampered passed them, Callie took her elbow and move them over to beside the wall. Her dark-haired friend lowered her voice, and told her, “The Headmaster found out it was them and she and Paxton were suspended until after winter break.”

Oh, well that served them right. Abby shook her head. “They’re lucky they were only suspended.”

“I guess Diana’s dad came to the school. From what I heard, he pulled a lot of strings so they could both finish the year.” Abby opened her mouth, about ready to say, Good for her but then Callie’s face transformed into a smile and asked, “Are you coming to the party Professor Dreyfus is having?”

Abby made a face. “I wasn’t invited.” Even if she was she wouldn’t have gone.

“Really? Your boyfriend was.”

This wasn’t new information. She’d know he got invited because she had been with him when the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor gave it to him. “Well, he’s going without me. Besides, I have a paper to finish.”

Callie’s brows rose, her eyes falling to the charms book then back up at her. “Abby, that paper isn’t due for another two weeks.” Abby shrugged and made no excuse. Her best friend should have known her enough by now and apparently did because she laughed. “I swear you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw.”

Abby smirked and quipped, “With your rebellious streak you should be down in the dungeons with Diana.”

Callie’s eyes sparkled. “Nah, I'm not cunning enough, and I prefer my girls intellectual. Speaking of, I need to go get ready.” Callie winked, and added right before she left, “Don’t worry about the party, I’ll keep all the girls away from your man.”

A laugh bubbled up from her chest as she watched her friend go. Her black cloak billowing behind her as she set off down the hall at a light jog.

When she was gone from sight, Abby turned with a sigh and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. It was still early, she could finish up her paper then get started on studying her Alchemy. It was by far her favorite subject and wasn’t one that was always offered. Only when there was a high demand for it and enough people signed up. She sat in class nervously glancing up at Professor Larkin whose eyes squinted down at the list of students who hadn't changed their mind at the last minute. She'd been sure the class would be canceled but luckily for her, at the last moment two students miraculously showed up and asked to be added. Or maybe not so miraculously as it had been her boyfriend and Sinclair, who by the look on his face, she suspected had been bribed into taking the class.

She’d been touched, more than touched actually. It had been one of those moments where she found herself falling a little bit more in love.

She smiled to herself but then suddenly, she felt her cloak being tugged then before she knew it, she was falling into a dark alcove. Instead of hitting the floor she was pulled into a strong pair of arms and found herself looking up into a familiar set of warm, amused eyes.

“Marcus!” she hissed, her tone softer than it should be for scaring her.

The chuckle that escaped him was low and mischievous and held no apology in it. Her breath caught in her throat just as it always did when he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut. The sensation of a thousand butterfly wings fluttered in her stomach had her humming from the feel.

She hadn’t expected to see him. Earlier that morning when they ate breakfast together, he told her he’d have Quidditch practice after an early dinner (his team had won the Quidditch Cup two years in a row, and Marcus was determined to keep it his final year) then attend Professor Dreyfus’ party as to not offend the old, pretentious man.

Not that she was bitter about the snub or anything though Marcus would chuckle and say she was, much to her annoyance.

“I thought you had practice?” she asked when they finally parted for breath.

“We did and now we’re done.”

He gave her a lopsided grin. She reached up, pushing back the curl that fell just above his eye. “Then shouldn’t you be getting ready for the party?”

To her surprise, Marcus shook his head. “I’m not overly fond of parties, besides, I’d rather spend the night with you.”

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs once again. Mouths softening, they kissed and kissed. The hand that wasn’t holding her book threaded into his thick dark hair, while his palms fell on her hips, slid around her back drawing her to him. “Marcus,” she whined after long moments in the scant space between their lips. “I need to study.”

“You’re  _ always  _ studying,” he murmured in reply. “Take tonight off and come with me. There’s something I want to show you.”

She drew away slightly and tapped the badge on his chest with the tip of her fingernail. “As a Prefect that would be a great abuse your powers, letting a student roam the corridors with you after curfew.”

He grinned down at her, his eyes falling to her own badge. The badge she and unsurprisingly, Thelonious Jaha were awarded right before the start of term.  “As Head Girl that hardly matters in your case.”

His eyes gazed into hers with that look he sometimes gave her. The one that looked at her so adoringly, like she hung the moon and couldn’t believe he had any right to gaze upon it. She groaned. Her life was so much more complicated since she agreed to be his girlfriend back in their fifth year. It was a wonder she had got the grades that she had. Though, she supposed she couldn’t blame him for all the distractions along the way. She certainly had her fair share of moments when she pulled him away from things.

Cautiously, she asked, “What do you want to show me?”

“You’ll have to come with me to find out.” She narrowed her eyes, was about to tell him they couldn’t just go wandering the corridors when he continued on,  “As I see it, we’re just two people with a responsibility to make sure the rules aren’t being broken. And if we happen to run into each other along the way, well… I don’t see the harm in that. Do you?”

She could hit him or kiss him or both.

“And here I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed, to be honest.”

“And all this time I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave.”

“I’m brave,” she defended pulling her shoulders back and her chin up.

He chuckled. “I know you are.” His hands moved up to press those palms burning through the back of her cloak up to her cradle her face. “Meet me outside your common room at midnight.”

Midnight?

Suspicion rose up in her. He wasn’t just talking about a stroll through the corridors. This was something else. Like that time he talked her into going up to the astronomy tower. That hadn’t worked out at all. She could barely look at Professor Zale for weeks after being caught by the little old woman. “Marcus Kane, what are you up to?”

He leaned in and kissed her lightly before telling her, “You’ll see.”

* * *

He knew when it came to talking Abby into going with him he’d be met with some… resistance, however, he hadn’t thought it’d be quite so easy.

Then again, if she had known where he was taking her before, there would have been a little more coaxing on his part.

“You never said we’d be going into the forest.”

His lips pulled up, though he tried taming it as best he could. “You never asked.”

“Marcus, this is ridiculous. We have a responsibility as leaders…”

He scoffed. “No one is going to know, Abby, besides it’s not much farther now.”

“I cannot fathom how you think a trip into the Forbidden Forest is romantic.”

“And here I thought you liked the black roses.”

She smiled. Despite her protests, she had loved them. He knew it the moment he gave them to her as her only hint as to where he’d be taking her.

He let go of her hand long enough to jump over a fallen tree then turned back holding out his hand to help her over it. The look she gave him was one of her thinning patience, he smiled despite her rising mood. “ I promise,” he said keeping his voice soft, “It’s right ahead in the clearing over here.”

A light sigh escaped her, but she reached out and took his hand. Holding a finger to his lips, he led her a little farther, and when they neared the edge of the dense trees he motioned for her to stay where she was while he checked to be sure the sight that had greeted him hours before was still there.

The bright white shown like a beacon around the blackness bringing a smile to his face. He returned to Abby and her head tilted curiously at him. He shook his head and again brought a finger to his lips. Taking his wand from the inside of his robes, he lowered it to the ground and whispered a charm to keep their footsteps from making a sound.

Abby raised a brow but said nothing. With his hand wrapped back around hers, he took her the short distance, and when they reached the edge his eyes watched not the view in front of them, but Abby’s reaction. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. Not a sound escaped her, but he knew by the way her hand rose to her mouth she had been just as affected as he knew she would be.

Her eyes slid onto his. And with perhaps the biggest smile he’s ever seen from her she mouthed, “Unicorns.”

He nodded then turned his gaze away from Abby to look at the scene before them.

There were three. A mother unicorn and her two golden twin foals. Marcus had seen a unicorn before around the forest of his family home but never bad he seen with his own eyes one baby, let alone two. He looked back over to see her eyes filled with tears, And neither had Abby, it seemed.

Her hand shifted inside his, threading their fingers together. He lifted them up, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. They spent a few more moments there, watching the mother nuzzle her sleeping babies from beside her then walked silently back until they were far enough away they wouldn’t be heard. It was then Abby came to a stop, and he turned to her. The moon high above them now and shown down through the trees making it easier to see her than when they had first entered the forest.

“How did you know?” she asked.

Marcus recalled for her how the groundskeeper asked for his help earlier that day setting up a few charms around them to keep any other wild animals from stumbling upon them and how he could hardly keep it from her. His first thought when he saw them himself had been to show her.

“I’m glad you did.”

He knew they should probably get back. It was late, but couldn’t help taking advantage of being alone with her and pulled her close one last time. “Better than any book or party.”

She rolled her eyes, but her heart wasn’t in it as her lips pulled up along with her arms that wrapped themselves around his neck. “I’ll say.”

He reached up and brushed his thumb along her cheek. His heart stuttered inside his chest, filling it with a warmth he’d never known possible before he met her. “I love you, Abby.”

Her face softened, and a moment later, she whispered the words he’d never tire to hear.  “I love you too, Marcus.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
